


Is Anywhere More Comforting (Than the Arms of a Sister)

by ruthie13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x13 fix it fic, Gen, vague supercorp mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthie13/pseuds/ruthie13
Summary: Mon El knocks on the door until his knuckles are nearly bruised- or would be, if he could bruise. Kara doesn't answer.Instead, Alex and Kara finally have the sister night they deserve. Post 2x13 fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to write a fix it for an episode that messy, but here's my attempt. I miss when Kara and Alex used to end episodes decompressing with each other so here is some completely self indulgent fic to make myself feel better.

Mon El knocks on the door until his knuckles are nearly bruised- or would be, if he could bruise.

Kara watches it all through the door, the shouting, the pleading, the demanding. There seems to be some actual sincerity thrown in with the angry accusations, and at no point does he threaten to break the door, so Kara considers it progress and quietly waits for him to leave.

Which he does, eventually, and kara’s just settled in with a pint of Ben and Jerry’s and her favorite stack of valentine's day wallowing movies when there’s another knock on her door.

 She does a quick scan through the door and sighs with relief as she gets up to open it.

 “Alex!” she says, opening the door to her sister, holding a bottle of champagne. Kara’s relief melts to worry as she takes in her sisters fancy outfit, the alcohol. “Wait, shouldn't you be with Maggie? Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine.” Alex soothes. “She apologized. It was nice. But more on that later- what’s this I hear about you almost blowing up the fortress of solitude?”

Kara steps back so Alex can join her in the apartment. She adjusts her glasses, looking guiltily over the top. “I told John not to bother you on valentine's day.” 

Even though Alex is facing away from her as she hunts for glasses in the kitchen, Kara can _hear_ her eye roll. “John has a standing order to ignore everything you tell him when it involves hiding things from me.”  

“But- Maggie! And the romancing- did she make it up to you? Is she mad you left?” Kara yells. Alex puts up a finger to say _wait_ and disappears down the hallway. Probably to change out of her dinner clothes, so Kara returns to the couch. Cleary Alex isn’t in a bad mood, but still. “There’s no reason _your_ Valentine's day needs to be ruined.” 

Alex is back a minute later, hair down and pajama-clad. She surveys the scene on the couch and forgoes the glasses, taking the whole bottle and joining Kara. “Ice cream and V-day wallowing flicks? I’m not talking Maggie until you tell me what the heck happened with you today.”

“I hate men is what happened today,” Kara says glumly, picking at a loose thread on the blanket in her lap. “Did John fill you in about Mister Mxyzptlk?” 

“Magic Imp, wanted to marry you, no concept of boundaries or consent, havoc wreaker, person responsible for all of this.” Alex ticks off, finishing by gesturing at the flowers still taking up every flat surface of the apartment.

Right now the flowers only fill her with a mild anger, but Kara thinks she might bring some to Lena tomorrow. As a thank you. For the other flowers. She has nothing better to do with them, anyways. 

“Yeah well I agreed to marry him so he’d stop hurting people and then I lured him to the fortress of solitude and then I kinda threatened to kill myself and point is he’s gone now!” Kara rushes out.

“You threatened to WHAT?” Alex nearly chokes on a mouthful of champagne.

“It was all part of the plan! I was never in any real danger- I mean it was real but I had it under control!” Kara protests. Alex still looks pretty upset so she scoots over and worms herself under Alex’s arm. “See? All good.”

“Fine.” Alex says. “So you’re clearly not upset that the wedding didn’t happen. Any other boy drama I should know about? Maybe with a certain boy who’s been causing all the drama lately?”

Kara hides her face in her hands. “Mon El tried to fight for my honor. Which was weird and insulting, but also not surprising seeing as I almost kissed him last night.” She gets out as one long groan. “Why did I do that?” She drops her head onto Alex’s shoulder.

Alex is quiet for a while, just running her hand up and down Kara’s arm. Kara watches condensation form on the ice cream container in front of her, half wanting to reach for it, half caught up in her own thoughts. She wonders how many flowers Lena will want. As many as she had delivered to Kara? That feels like copying. Maybe just two or three bouquets, to place tastefully around her office.

“You know,” Alex finally says, while Kara is in the middle of deciding on the color of the flowers, “When I encouraged you to go after Mon El, it’s because I thought that’s what you wanted. But….Kara only you know how you feel. When I say go get Mon El what I mean is go get what makes you happy. And you have to decide for yourself what that really is.”

“Huh.” Kara says after a moment. “You couldn’t have told me that earlier?”

“Well excuse me for thinking you actually had a handle on your emotions.” Alex laughs, untangling herself from Kara to pick up the movie selections.

“Clearly not! That’s why I clear all my major life decisions with you!”

“Ok,” Alex says, “You get first pick for movie and I get to tell you all about Maggie’s adorable attempt at wooing me.”

“Oh, don’t use that word.” Kara cringes. “‘Wooing’ has been ruined for me forever.” She picks up her mostly melted ice cream and carefully breathes out, frosting over it.

“She wooed me, Kara,” Alex says, leaning over into her space, “She wooed me so hard.”

“Stop! Stop it!”

 And then, as Alex takes another gulp right out of the bottle, “Shouldn’t the abandoned bride be the one drinking champagne out of the bottle?”

“Oh, it’s not like you even feel it! And _one_ of us should be getting buzzed off this, after the day we’ve had.”

“What, with me almost getting killed and you almost fighting with your girlfriend?”

“We both know who will get in more trouble with mom if you get yourself killed! Now shut up and press play.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title loosely taken from an Alice Walker quote. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
